TOP ENEMIES
by ads8g
Summary: Rudy Smithson is a schizophrenic who became a continental menace for unknown reasons. He was kidnapped alone with the nephew of the president by spies terrorists. The story takes place when Rudy tries to escape but is soon hit by a truck that remarkably erases all his memories, including the fact that he's schizophrenic. Unique!
1. First rule

**Created by Juan Daniel**

**Author's Note: **I've pictured this story in my mind for quite a while, but ... I still think this is the horror version of it, I've thought of creating the second book based on the upcoming antagonist. As in this season of the book, the antagonist is amazing, there will be and equal amount of antagonist, as the serie expands to a greater level of seasons of course. Well ... have fun decoding what is real and what is illusion.

**Summary : **(Rudy Smithson was born as a schizophrenic, and for unknown reasons, terrorists captured him alone with the nephew of the president, the story takes place when Rudy tries to escape but is soon hit by a truck that remarkably erases all his memories, including the fact that he's schizophrenic, as he finds himself with not identity, he soon starts to realize that something odd is going on inside him, struggling with what is danger, and what is illusion.)

**TOP ENEMIES**

**Chapter 1**

The room was dark, with a warm sensation of silence, part of it filled a huge space, the windows were close. Between the two windows was an old calendar and in front of it was an enormous desk with a comfy chair, beside the desk was a pile of paper work and much more on top of it. In the dead space was a smell of sweet flowers, but for Rudy it felt like the smell of a criminal, the door was wide open, but for him it was already closed. He could not resist anymore the pressure even though he knew that the Doctor was holding his hand. Finally he broke the first rule "Not to talk".

"PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER"

There was not emotion on his face unlike the Doctor's reaction, the panic was opposite but their relationship the same.

"Just turn on the lights please ... You have no idea, just, just ... turn them on, if you don't turn them on ... I'll not be the same person ever again." said Rudy constantly on every session.

The Doctor looked at Rudy with intense eyes and replied "what do you see Rudy?"...

"if so ... Tell me, I'm here to help you." he added.

A pause.

Rudy didn't react. "I can't, I'm ... I'm ... so sorry, and even if I do ... You wouldn't believe me." the Doctor got worried and tried to convince him.

"Rudy, if you don't tell me what you see, I won't turn them on"

"Please just turn them on, "NOW" ... THAT'S IT WE'RE DONE, I'M OUT" said Rudy out loud.  
The Doctor moved to the right side close to Rudy who was in panic.

"Well ... I'll do it, but you have to promise me something, Rudy? Are you listening to me?" the Doctor got impatiently. Rudy started to cry in a very silent way as he looked down without blinking. The Doctor walked towards the door and toching the switch whispered to Rudy.

"How long do you think we have been with the lights off?"

Rudy replied. "15 minutes or so"

The Doctor looked at him hopelessly. "One and a half hour, but good guess, Hey! I really though that you were going to make it ... Don't worried, there's still hope" Rudy looked down at his feet and replied as his eyes went wide trying to avoid eye contact.

"Can I? ... Can Me?"

The Doctor interrupted him. "Rudy sit, and listen to what I'm about to say" Rudy carefully sat on the Doctor's chair clasping his sweaty hands.

The Doctor started to speak gentle but it seem to be extremely rare for this Doctor that for the first time didn`t complain to the patient for no coming back to reality.

"Rudy you have to promise me something, I'm more than a Doctor you know that, and I shouldn't say this, but unfortunately if I don't say it ... it might affect my future."

"You of all people in the world, I never expected you ... My most difficult patient, to ... get involved with killers.! The files that I have reported that the police gave you two bodyguards, six-weeks ago, but they were kill the same week, now you don't have protection, I don't want to know what you know about them, but the killers might be watching every movement you do, I`ve no idea of what`s going on, and to be honest, I don`t want to know." the Doctor sat in front of Rudy as the chair squeezed.

Both of them looked at each other, but the Doctor felt that his glasses were enlarging the vision that his patient was experiencing, perhaps he Doctor was blind because ... he too felt reality in the pain of the unwinking eyes of Rudy, who loyally bother to make the effort of controlling himself and obey in attentiveness.

The Doctor saw a bright future in his eyes. "I know you, I know that you are a good person, and because I know you, I have the right to give you an advice. Rudy, you're a schizophrenic since you came to this office five years ago, schizophrenic Rudy schizophrenic! You do realized that, don`t you?! at least I hope that for the last five years working together at least that stays in your head. Do you remember that day? But of course you remember that day, back then you were just a kid, but you were broken up about what happened with your parents, I felt sorry for you and you became unpredictable since then, I've never met anyone like you before." the Doctor maintained Rudy's hand while looking straight at him, Rudy's eyes shined in tears.

"Promise me that you **won't get in any trouble **... Please Rudy, promise me that, "Rudy?" ... RUUUDDDYYY, but what were you thinking!" he took out his glasses in panic.

"... The police restricted me to talk to you and destroyed all my files and everything, they even asked me to forget about you and leave the town ... Rudy ... LISTEN, LISTEN, I would not be taking care of you all your life, and because I know exactly your mental wildness, are you listening? listen up Rudy. promise me Rudy, it's all I ask ... Rudy?"

A silent moment filled the room as the Doctor realized that Rudy was in a very deep stable mind, he barely winked and was totally frozen, the Doctor assumed that he still believe to be in the dark even when the switch was on.

Rudy looked at the Doctor with tears. "I ... I ..."

The Doctor got furious "RUDY?" ...

"OK,ok I promise, I promise, I won't get in any trouble." his determination trembled.

**_Five Years Later..._**

Rudy ran handcuffed with chains and without stopping he ran the stairs of the basement, he found the wood door locked from the outside, hitting it over and over, he realized that he was wasting energy, Rudy looked through the hollow of what he thought that was a mask and looked at his hands that were shaking in blood, then he took a few steps back, and rolling the chains in his hands, he took a momentum and ran towards the door, it was useless, but he repeated it around twelve times.

It was more than strength, it was the power of will.

_"The door is now open"_ Rudy though, while he was lying on the floor outside after trespassing it like a rock through a window.

Rudy heard someone coming from the house as he tried to regain strength after spending a few moments absorbing breath, getting up fast Rudy ran with a simple though _"I'm out of here."_ ... until he realized he trod broken bottles.

then in pain he said. "Why am I not wearing my shoes?" ...

_"It's too late now"_ Rudy though, the enormous sound of a shotgun that made Rudy shake in fear came from the house as he stood still waiting for his death. Rudy decided to get back and close the door as his bloody feet made footprints of how tough he is.

He was right there and then, but a bullet went through the door as he was holding it. a big pile of dirt was in full blood, but through it all, Rudy saw a handgun, it was located just a few feet away, he wondered who got killed in that very spot, running desperately he grabbed the gun and waited for his enemy target holding the gun with trembling innocent hands. The door started stagger, and finally it opened instantly and without thinking Rudy shot.

Knowing the mistake he had made, he decided to approach to the man who now was in the floor in a pile of blood. Rudy dropped the gun and bent, he took a good look at the man who was handcuffed with chains and had scars in his body.

Rudy looked him with wide open eyes and whispered. " I ... I'm so ... so ... so ashamed, pained, grieved ... sorry, I'm so, so ... sad. I'm regretful, you, you didn't deserve it, I ... I-" the man interrupted him.

" Don't be, when you shot me, the bullet passed through me and** the man behind me**, and ... and he is still alive, you should go now when you still can, he might wake up any minute, Rudy, you ... you." the silent moment filled the tiredness as the last tear of the man came out of his face in frustration.

Rudy waited for the answer. "What, what is it? heehh, hey! Don't do this to me man, don't." he heard a noise from the house once again, this time, the sound was more clear, it appeared to be the squeeze noise of old wood as the fear approached step by step like when a teacher scratches too deep the blackboard with chalk.

Rudy looked at the sky and the light of the sun told him that what he had in his face was not a mask. He touched his face and realized that he was bandaged, he took the bandages off and put them on top of the man, he opened his eyes wide as he took a good look at the place and realized that he was in the middle of the forest.

He has lived under the dark for so long that he believed he was inside the nightmare of his schizophrenic world. Being in the middle of the forest right next to a cottage with a basement that holds the victims of scary assassin's, it appeared to be a saturday night scary movie ... However, Rudy's insight for defining himself the victim, or ... the caused of dead people, seemed to had taken over him. would it make a difference if it was just an illusion? How to be for sure when pain and danger are so tricky, He could be right next to an assassin and blame his mental disorder for not realizing it earlier, not to mention ... the howl of help when visions do appeared. Whose to blame? How can he prove himself to be a hero? His mind was steadily in confusion.

Without a choice, Rudy ran as fast as he could between the branches and stopped when he saw bear traps all over the forest, without looking back he brainstorm for a plan, standing in shock reflecting on what had just happened, he tried to escape and as a result a man died, his dry face was full of guilt, the inspiration of a plan traced his reasoning, he not just though but acted upon his instincts, the instincts that forced him to escape ... he used rocks from all over the place and started to throw them towards the bear traps as it seemed to be a way to make his way through, there was not rocks left, now it was time for panic, the only plan left in his mind was to use the chains to hang from the trees and jump to the other side skipping the traps, and so he did it, but it took him more than what he had planned.

As he traveled along the way avoiding traps, he finally saw the road way, with hope and relief he walked towards it until he got close to it, as he got there in the speed that cut his breath swallowing the sour taste, he stopped to put his thumb hopping to stop any car that could cross the road ... but it didn't happen ... the time only enlarged his presentiment of a horrific end.

He thought that no one would rescue him, he kept walking until he heard a noise that brought relief and hope, perhaps it was too much to expect, but it was the happy ending that summoned his happy tears. That noise was getting closer and closer as he smiled with a bright shiny and excited innocent face.

_"It's the noise of a car."_ he though, but as he put his thump ... he saw a giant truck, and in front of the truck was a signboard that said

"**NO ONE ESCAPES**." as the truck got close to him in the middle of the road, like a zombie Rudy took a deep breath without blinking or swallowing fear,and looked hopelessly as the truck hit him and crashed.

**_To be continued ..._**


	2. Hooded man

**Author's Note: **In this chapter you may run into transitions because the characters are moving, and the settings are likely to be close to the action.

**Chapter 2**

He felt the injection getting closer and closer, it seemed to be steps that were dragging the sound of chains, but wait, who? besides the nightmares that even in his hopeless dream seemed to had called upon his awareness, and ... indeed, his reasoning was psionic fear of miserable self-evil contradiction, psionic memories that constantly deny every step, every move, every sound, perhaps too close, perhaps too psionic to be shout, somebody or nobody was dragging something that truly had a meaning, a few words couldn't describe it, but ... even though the appoached never made it to be evil in any way, it woke up the kind of fear that barely reaches you, only left by the silent expectation of anything at all, progressively building straight hair on the tender skin that can never be seen when the light reveals the small little dots of corporation, not always based on the mood like saunas. But his skin was about to become a chicken compilation of frightening. He jumped scared as he realized that his head was blindfolded and could not see, but then again, instincts called upon his quick thinking strategies and his survival talent arrived at his first breath. He quickly started to take off the bandages, nurses tried to stop him, but he put strength and screamed, the scream was intense, loud enough to be hear from a reasonable long distance. He felt danger around him, danger that seemed to foreshadow what he could no longer remember. The nurses stopped as he heard a man in front of him saying.

"That's enough ... Let him take off the bandages, he wants to see the world ... everyone wants to see the world."

As he took the bandages off trying to open his eyes, he replied. " Who ... are ... you?"

"I'm **Dr. BERKENBILE**, and Who are you?" he never made it seemed natural, the reaction was rather deep interest that even the nurses couldn't dare to miss.

the moment of silent enlarged every inch of the room, telling everyone that for some reason the man saying his own name was far too close to the impact of introducing supreme authority itself. There was sweat in foreheads that were quickly dry by aprons of tender sepia that seemed to be darkened with blood, making the picture of regulation be a little out of focus, or perhaps the beginning of distinguish effect of awkwardness.

" I ... I ... I'm a little confused right now, I can't remember what happened or anything before that, it's a bit ... it's a bit ... It's just that I can't really tell what happened, it's just that anything isn't really clear in my head anymore, I feel as if I was inside of a scary movie or something." replied the patient confused dragging his eye movements around the room wondering if his response was too ... idiotic to be understandable.

"You are in a hospital, you have been here for almost three weeks ... don't despair, we'll take care of you." he looked at the nurses as if the patient were to be conspiring against him.

A pause.

A silent drift.

An evil mid-side of something that appeared to be a fake smile coming out of everyone ... nurses and doctors that passed by as if it was a Broadway stage with choreographed movements every step of the way ... far too scary to realized that they didn't plan ahead how to ... smile, the fact that in his mind he reflected for a moment what could happen beyond improvisation of evil ... perhaps he didn't though that much ahead either.

"Don't hesitate kid, we take care of all the patients in here, including you, just relax ... you must be tired, with time I'm sure you'll remember what happened." said Dr. BERKENBILE.

"Don't worry." he added changing syllables for an instant.

A pause.

The patient took a big breath ... "Your right ... may be I just need a coffee." Said the Patient as he got up and looked for his clothes trying to focus his mid-blind eyes.

"What are you doing? you are in not condition to leave the hospital, we'll give you a coffee in an hour or so, the kitchen it's at the other end, but if you can't wait, there's a coffee machine around the corner." Said Dr. BERKENBILE impressed of how easy he moved without pain.

"I don't even remember my name, or what I was wearing, or if I had a wallet." Dr. BERKENBILE handed a dollar before he lay back in his bed again.

"THANKS DOCTOR." replied the Patient smiling and containing the pain from laughter.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! ... Let me do it, you can barely see, don't go anywhere, I'll be with you in a minute."

Dr. BERKENBILE walked away, and as he got closer to the coffee machine, he saw a hooded man who walked in wearing gloves, and carrying a gym bag, getting closer and closer but not too close, the closest he approached was never known, only the reflect on the shiny coffee machine could had predicted, it was the best way to let the approacher know to whom he was about face. Walking too careful to be normal, a posture of attentiveness, a maniatic obsessiveness for shadows that for some reason followed the man as if it was part of his body. The man stopped in front of him, Dr. BERKENBILE looked at him without fear and for a moment he ignored him, ignorance wasn't enough, the man stood still, waiting, time was not acceptable, two major strangers that felt the need for territory. Dr. BERKENBILE put a dollar in the coffee machine, still the reflection on the machine could had told them how clever a stranger can be, a stranger that may knew it all alone. The hooded man looked at him and then he put the gym bag on the floor and with one of his feet he kicked towards Dr. BERKENBILE. But the eye movement didn't change, he ignored the man, wondering if fear was acceptable, if it was a matter of trust to let the hospital defend the hospital, or let themselves be on their own, common sense wasn't acceptable either ... however, as the hooded man took a deep breath the challenge began, no words were needed, just a ... simple reaction or mistake for conffirmation.

He was impressed to see someone else move so careful and at the same time so fast, and what surprised him the most was that the dollar was half way in the coffee machine while he had already took off his gloves and put them on the trash.

"It's all done according to the plan." Said the Hooded Man.

" Why did you took so long? the kid is already awake, I had to improvise and I couldn't kill him because I didn't have a decent weapon, do you have what I asked you?" asked Dr. BERKENBILE raising his voice and marking his territory.

"Did he remembered anything? Or not?" asked the Hooded Man impatiently cracking his fingers making a sound of intense awareness.

"NOOO! just give me the weapons, I'll finish this quick and in the easy way, you'll see."

For a moment, the response made the hooded man react aggressively, but nothing more than shadows throughout the robe were seen, only the hook of two eyes that could have been described as magnets of shadows that rested upon the intense mysterious wisdom of awareness, the most calculated response that could also mean the opposite was tender for a moment.

" Alright, just remember who's the boss around here, I'll not stay, but we'll be in touch." the accent was stiff and ashamed.

The hooded man looked at Dr. BERKENBILE who quickly opened the gym bag and started to build a handgun, and as if there was no time that remain, the hooded man walked away very slowly as if nothing could stop him, neither tell him what to do, where to go, how to behave, and if that were to happen, that person would immediately go in his personal ... black list, or better suited in his style, his personal ... **shadow list**.

_**The hospital became quiet for a while.**_

The patient was in his bed waiting for his coffee, and in a relief moment he cleaned his eyes, and opening the dollar, he looked closer to see what he believed was unusual, in time of panic he realized that what he was seen in it was blood, "BLOOD" he said softly and swallowing his fear, he looked closer at the nurses, and realized that they had chains in their feet, quickly he took off the side curtain and he saw patients that were handcuffed to the beds, he was the only one in the room who did not had chains or was handcuffed, but even though he knew he could escape, his legs and shaky hands wouldn't let him, looking in shock at the nurses he replied out loud and then whispering. "WHAT'S GOING ONNNNN ... here?" ...

"What's happening? who are they? Who are YOU? ... Who am I?"

he cried out loud, simultaneously in shock, it was the first thing he did, it was the only thing that pop out of his head, it may or may not had been a choice, but it was comfort in his terrifying amusement, only taking out confusion, and the tears went down his face straight at the dollar, the dollar was wet and the stain of blood was casually bleached by his salty tears.

** The nurses** responded in a positive way. "SShhhhhh, be quiet, we though you were blind, you are patient number 2." replied the Nurses as if the major evil were about to arrive.

"What's my name? Please help me, please." the Patient 2 raised his head while his tears were falling with artificial understanding and contracted panic.

" We know your last name, it's Smithson, but we don't know your first name, we heard your name only once, it's Rodrick Smithson, or Ronal Smithson, it starts with "R" that's all we know." replied the Nurses quietly and stepping away.

" _My name, my name, my name, my name, I'm getting crazy, maybe this is just a dream ... Or a nightmare, No, no, no, no no no no, this is not real, this is not happening to me, but what's the meaning of all this? this is nonsense, I want to weak up, my name, my name_ "R", my name,_ my name, my name starts with "R" What's my name?_ "RA", No, no no no no no, "RE", No, no no no no, "RI", _but What's happening to me? I can't even remember my own name_ ... "RO" it has to be RO, the next letter is "O" RO, RO, RO, Ro, yes RO, RO, RO, RO, RO, ... ROOO, was it Rodrick? or Ronal?" repeated the Patient without controlling his feelings.

The patients in the room started to scream, the nurses closed the curtains quickly as they tried to avoid sounds at the Hospital, it was their new job to control the patients, especially the patients who were going to **die**.

Dr. BERKENBILE walked in normally.

"So ... Did you had a good time here?" asked Dr. BERKENBILE with a fake smile.

"Where's my coffee?" asked Patient 2.

" That's right I ... forgot, haha, hoooh kid sorry, I'm really busy, but you know what? here let me give you a dollar so you can go for a walk." replied Dr. BERKENBILE as he put his hand on the back and took out a handgun slowly.

"You already gave me a dollar." said patient 2 raising his voice and trying to gain strength.

" That's right, hoooh well I have good news, I have some information that I want to share with you, let me think what to tell you first, haahh that's it, your name is Samuel Fince." -He was interrupted by the patient.

"Stop, you liar." a moment of silent filled the room and the anger grew in Dr. BERKENBILE as well as the Patient, they both were looking at each other with deadly eyes.

"What are you saying? ... It's true, and Why are you calling me a liar?" asked Dr. BERKENBILE changing his fake smile to an evil face.

"Apparently ... anyone who doesn't have chains in their feets are liars." answered the patient with an angry expression.

"You don't have chains, that would make you a liar too, you see … I'm in charge here and you are just a patient, I deserve more respect from you, I'm important in ways that you wouldn't understand, and you are just a mistake that is breathing right now because of me, you should be thankful." said Dr. BERKENBILE as he looked at the patient with an evil fake smile.

"Just say Samuel Fince ... say **_my name is_** Samuel Fince, say it and it all will end up well, just say it, because ... That's all you are to me now, **SAY IT**."yelled D. BERKENBILE.

"My name ... My name ... My name ... My name ... My name is ... My name is ... My name is." the patient started to scream.

"MY NAME ... MY NAME ... MY NAME IS." Said the Patient repeating out loud and trying to slow down.

Dr. BERKENBILE pointed at him with the gun so fast and angry that made the patient even angrier, it was just a matter of time.

The patient continued Screaming. "MY NAME IS ... " RUDY SMITHSON " ..."

Dr. BERKENBILE shot him, but Rudy jumped from the bed and then jumped through the glass wall, and ran as fast as he could through the halls dragging all the heavy equipment and cables that were attached to his body.

Rudy stopped when he heard shooting and nurses screaming, he continued and searched for a place to hide, he took off the cables on his body and left behind all the machines showing exactly the direction he was at. As he went inside of a large room and tried to hide, he found himself where blood was everywhere, suddenly he heard a noise from the closet where the nurses save broom and cleaning stuff, Rudy opened the closet and an old man full of blood fell down.

"Who are you?" asked Rudy as the man moved and then bent on his knees.

"MY NAME? My name … my name is Dr. BERKENBILE." Rudy trembled in shock.

"WHAT?" ... If you are Dr. BERKENBILE, then Who's the** man ... **who is after me?"

"He is "IZAN" he works for "SCAR" the head of this." said the real Dr. BERKENBILE.

"Why? What do they want from me? … Why? … Why me? Please tell me." asked Rudy impatiently.

"Listen … This hospital was taken by a powerful force of assassins for a special purpose, and that purpose can be big or small, the rest are just getting on their way. They treated us like trash, like you and me, just look at us, they get rid of the useless people who try to mess with their purpose, but right now that purpose is what I hate the most." said the old man with tears creating a combustion of saliva that sympathised pain.

"I would tell you the details later, there's no time."

"May be we can both hide in the closet." they both looked at each other with no hope.

"Impossible, we can't hide if he is after you ... He thinks that I'm dead, after he shot me I hide here."

"How do I get rid of Izan?"asked Rudy as if he were strong enough to take him down without getting shot.

"If you want my advice … Then _GET OUT OF HERE_."

Rudy grabbed the old man by the shoulder, and walked as fast as he could out of the lagged room, as he walked the old man whispered.

"I'm glad that you're not Rudy Smithson. That Izan would have killed the whole hospital if that kid escapes, remember that purpose that we talked about, that young man it's his first priority." Rudy gasp for air as he realized that the old man had no idea that he was Rudy Smithson.

Rudy stopped in just the same way the old man mime him; no time left, no where to go, no understanding of reality, just if so ... a small amount of high pulse, veins being pull by the intense heat of life and dead, sounds that negligently would leave him paralyzed, and it clearly did ... indeed brought to the surface nothing less than sickness in reality. The old man looked at him and said;

"LOOK THE ELEVATOR." Rudy saw the elevator, he left the man behind for a moment, and ran to it and pressed the bottom down several times until it finally opened, and a police officer came out of the elevator, and started to punch Rudy and hit him, Rudy screamed

"PLEASE" But the officer kept striking him, and Rudy was confuse, Rudy pushed him away and try to talk to him, but the officer without mercy took out his gun and shot Rudy on his shoulder.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" asked Rudy holding his shoulder with his hand and leaning against the wall. The officer reloaded the gun, and as he tried to have a second shot Rudy jumped on him and tried to take the gun away, but the officer knocked him in the face, and as he pointed to Rudy with the gun ready to shot, the old man stabbed him in the back with a broom halved, and all the blood went towards the face of Rudy.

For now, the blood in his face did more than paralyzation, it brought childhood miserable memories, awareness of unknown facts as if he were to be a weirdo in the past, at some point in his life, that now seemed to had shape deeper his true memory, identity, and destiny.

Izan heard the officer scream, and ran towards him with two handguns, by the time he got there the officer was in a pile of blood, crying for help. Izan shot him in the face, and took the elevator.

Rudy got out of the parking lot and realized that it was a **rural Hospital**; Rudy carried the old man in his shoulder in a rainy weather across the field.

_**Rural field became their escape exit ... **_

"Not shoes, not clothes, with wounds, shaking, and running ... this situation appears to remind me something, but I don't know what it is."

Rudy wondered for a moment why his foot prints? that were left behind by his speed, were calling a memorable picture of the past, only that it was useless to look back, the rain got rid of every foot print, each drop of water attacked his mid-naked body, with only a dressing gown full of dirt and rain, the out cry was within the two of them, and finally the shock ... allowed them to release their most contained breath, that it remained in the air with a warm, and heavy boom, almost as if they were smoking and competing which of the two could contract more smoke and release it all at once. Yes for some reason the description was perfectly applicable, the air took it all, but it vanished too sudden, leaving nothing but hopeless results and the reaffirmation of ... no plan of confidence.

The old man whispered, Rudy barely understood what he was saying, but the old man clearly knew what to expect.

"Leave me, I'm just slowing you down, please I beg you, if he is after you, it'll be easier to catch you, he's not after me."

"What are you talking about? you mean that I wasted all that trouble carrying you for nothing?" the rain stopped and Rudy stopped trying to run, they both walked towards the dark area of nature, no interest was described out of nature that suddenly took the shape of the mood.

Time didn't matter to them, the day light told them that rain shouldn't stop them, but the clouds remained to accumulate what was unpredictable.

"Do you see that cave? We have to go there, that place is save for me, then you would go on your own and survive." said the old Dr. BERKENBILE walking with fatigue.

"Are you serious? That place? ... Well I guess we don't have a choice, don't worry if I leave, I'll come back with help for sure." said Rudy with a smile on his face. They both ran between the branches and arrived at the cave, it was way too close to the Hospital, and the progress between nature and danger wasn't much of a connection, but the mood seemed to had called upon nature, or perhaps the other way around. The old man sat on the ground, the sounds of birds and animals was distinguished only by the prediction of death.

The day light wasn't getting any darker but the rain slowed down a bit, giving comfort of music drop by drop of water in the leaves.

"There's not time to waste, I'm on my way to bring help." the old man took a good look at Rudy, then he cried in silent, the silent that was clearly a response, the tears that were not shown but instincts told Rudy that he should feel guilty.

"You are Rudy Smithson ... Am I right?" Rudy looked at him in confusion, the impact left a shock in his steady mind for an instant, wondering what in that sentence was so deep or why the meaning didn't clear his thoughts.

"Yes, but why would it matter now? … What's wrong about me?"

A pause.

An distinguished look of hatred for only a small glance rested upon Rudy.

The old man looked away and avoided eye contact with Rudy, the man squeezed his cheek and his eyes did not blink while he was biting his lip, it was a sour silent moment for the old man who contracted his tears. Rudy did not know what to say, he walked slowly and left the cave and as he was able to leave he ran as fast as he could between the branches whispering to himself, I'm going to the city, I'm going to the city, I'm going to the city, I'm going to get help.

**Two hours had passed,** Rudy finally saw the high way, happy and joy wasn't getting close to a comfort, but alone the way something seemed to beat the tip of his tongue, something that perhaps was too close to remind him what happened to him, as he got in the middle of the street trying to stop a car, his heart started to beat faster and faster as if he had already experienced that situation before, the sound, the time, the day light, the elements of nature, the symbols, his naked body and the blood within him that almost screamed a warning. But ... perhaps it was too late, the sound was heard, the sound clearly approached him, he was still, not moving an inch, the lights of the approacher told Rudy that it was a car, he took a deep breath, then waved his hands in the air, the car ignored him, the confusion drove him away from what he though was neccessary for him to remember his identity, second sound and even faster, the lights made it seemed close from the beginning, the second car ignored him too, the third car and so on, the cars ignored him and avoided him, he felt that they knew who he was, and that they were doing it on purpose, he finally decided to walk all the way to the city and find out for himself what was going on.

After a long walk caring his mid-naked body with blood, the weather was getting cold, and dark, but it was still daytime, the rain never stopped, it only got lighter and suddenly became rough all of a sudden, as he got to the city everybody ran away from Rudy, as if they had seen a ghost, may be it was because he was mid-naked, or perhaps the blood that covered him, as Rudy walked along the street trying to understand what was happening, he finally saw the answer that he desperately longed, he saw a huge sign, and smaller versions that repeated over and over that said.  
WANTED  
DEATH OR  
ALIVE  
10,000,000  
Rudy Smithson.

_**To be continued ...**_


	3. That's not the bad news

**Chapter 3**

A man was standing in front of a huge glass window at the last floor of a building, and whispering to himself he said: "it's going to rain again." He was about to drink a glass of whiskey when he heard someone rushing in the room, without looking back he said: "What do you want Gary? ... Whatever it is ... I don't want to hear it."

"What's up? ... Are you sure? ... I'm afraid that no one can be more interesting about it than you, come on Muller, por favor ... Mi amigo, I know you want to heard it, HAHA Señor Muller, Oooohhh ... I promise you that it's worth it."

The room was an office that most of the time was never used, the man who always faces the glass window usually can be found studing the city, weather, catastrophes, and ... indeed, the perception of a coming evil, the time, weather, and space, people rushing in and out, things going on inside and out ... but not him in any perspective involved. His grandmother, grandfather did exactly the same at home. Only the loneliness of the space beside an answer that awaited, only by standing and looking through a window as if the rest of the office was just a space of free will, the need to know what's gonna happen next in the short film of the world's tradegy was his desired to figure it out for himself, in oder to see he had to seek, a simple glance out of the office, the addiction remained.

May be it was in his non-verbar behaviour or just his family features, he was considered more professional than a weather man for his extraordinary ability for prediction, his favorite hobbit ... breaking down a case, using the weather, the time, space, people, all at his favor, it all made sense, just a tiny patience with high tolerance, waiting for the future to arrive. The weather telling him the details, the time moving his anxiety, the process of evil coming closer to him, taking away his breath. The rain in the window screaming the sensibility of the dark mood that was dragged by evil, never more clear before.

He broke the silent of a deep thought as if he could still reach for a ... normal talk.

Gary acting silly expected the same personality but non of which he expected was brought back as a response, only ... silence.

Putting paper work on top of the table Gary felt Muller's seriousness.

"Find, but be quick." responsed Muller adapting authority without looking back, without the need for any extra effort.

"Haven't you heard the news yet?" Said Gary with a creepy look realizing that Muller did not wanted to make eye contact.

A pause.

The confusion of Muller was clear through the glass of the window where rain fall in a hysterically intense combination of drops of water that Muller considered art of nature, telling him that nothing good was about to come, a mood that spoke, a reason to ... **listen**.

"Gary you know that I'm a very busy detective, so don't come to me in a roundabout." stated Muller firmly and very confident about his job, but knew differently, he wanted to take out the most mysterious personality of Gary, that for some reason ... always took him into an adventure.

"Seriously you don't know it yet? Of all the people in the world ... OK, ok I'll start from the beginning ... This is going to be so exciting ... Ok ok, Rudy Smithson is alive, and he is in the city."

"WWHHHAAAAATTTTT? ... Are you insane?" the question wasn't responded, he took his time, Muller looked at his scary reflection on the window, not daring to look back to punish himself at being impressed, but still, the shock remained in his subconscious expectations.

"I told you." shouted Gary pretending to be smarter. Gary lean forward and sat on top of the desk with a sparkly smile and rather confident, full of excitement.

"How can it be? It's impossible ... Well … I don't know what to say, Gary I don't know what to say, what that guy did before, that was impressive, that guy keeps impressing me everytime, I can't believe we still have to deal with people like him, does he even know that? never mind you're on his side."

"So ... what do you say?"

"You already know my answer."

"Come on ... I'll tell you everything."

"We can't, you know the rules, and this case is close for ever." it was straight up, intending to change the topic rapidly Muller raised his voice trying to get rid of Gary.

"But you know what's going to happen to him if we don't help out."

" Not is a NOT for an answer, in fact, after so many years, we don't know anything about him."

"But of course we know. How can you say that?" recited Gary with an excitement expression.

"Those are myths." his distress had a low pessimistic reasoning.

"Well sometimes you have to believe myths."

"Gary … Are you listening to me? ... You're not going to convince me, you are wasting you time." replied Muller rudely.

"Well ... I though you wanted to see his files, but well ... I'll have to look for another partner." Gary responded sarcastically toching his nose and containing his laugh.

A pause.

Muller finally couldn't resist it, he turned his whole body and faced Gary, the rain still falling, the weather and time seemed to had frozen in the middle of the glance, Gary now had Muller's full attention.

"GARY … My old friend. Why didn't you say that in the first place? Come on here and show me those interesting files JEJE."

"That's what I thought."

"I thought the police destroyed everything related to Rudy Smithson, how did you get all this information?"

"Well that's a story for tomorrow, but guess what! … In those files you'll read everything from his childhood."

"You mean everything, everything." the laugh of Gary reaffirmed it, Muller with excitement smiled no making any effort in remembering his job rules but much rather getting carry away by a trouble adventure.

"From the beginning of the beginning, the whole truth behind it."

"IT CAN'T BE." he drank the whole glass as if celebrating a major cause.

"Guess what! ... I have a recorded voice of him, the one that the police looked for years."

"Don't tell me there's another 'Guess what! ' because I can't take it, and I ain't gonna take it. !Gary I have the feeling that we are going to get in trouble for this ... What have you done? How did you get all this? everyone thinks all this was destroyed, even the police, even I though it was, Do you have any idea? I mean ... I ... I mean how careless of you HAHA."

"That's why we have to destroy it as soon as we know the truth behind Rudy Smithson ... I'll get the voice tape."

Muller started to read the files and Gary exited.

_**The time passed little by little ...**_

It started to rain again, and Rudy headed to the bus stop, as he waited there trying to cover his face from people, he saw a beggar that had pants for sale. Rudy approached him to ask the price, and the beggar replied. "one dollar." Rudy took out the bloody dollar that Izan gave him and handed it to the beggar.

"where are your shoes? you look sick, you should go to a Hospital, you have blood everywhere, and you are almost naked." mentined the BEGGAR confused.

"Why don't you run away from me like the rest of the people?"

"What do you mean?" asked the BEGGAR even more confused.

"Haven't you seen the signs?"

"I don't know how to read." referred embarrassedly the BEGGAR confused and looking at Rudy from head to bottom.

Rudy put the pants on and as he put the pants the bus passed. Rudy realized that even the bus driver didn't want to stop.

"Do you know where the library is?"

"Yes ... Just keep walking straight and you'll see it, but you should wait until the rain stops." Rudy started to walk in the rain, and the rainy weather was getting worse, as Rudy saw the Library, he felt relief, but as he got closed to it, a dark limousine stopped in front of him. As he waited for someone to get out off the limousine, the water covered him until he was wet and it washed the blood all over his body, finally a man opened the window and whispered: "How are you? Good, I see."

"Who ... are ... you?" asked Rudy confused.

The man got furious and replied: "WWWHHAAAATTTT?!" three men got out of the limousine and surrounded Rudy, he reacted in panic, then the man came out of it wearing a black suit, and the three men opened umbrellas and surrounded the man with the umbrellas, the man took out a snuff and igniting it he said: "What a shame, you are almost naked ... And I though we were going to do some business here ... I was going to reward you, but now that you can't even remember me how? ... how? ... tell me ... HOW? you are making me look bad in front of my men, I'm a man of power, and all the things that I have done for you ... and you can't even remember me, you know that my men hated you, and they still hate you ... these men, the men with the umbrellas, they hate you too, if I didn't pay them well ... they would had tortured you a long time ago, and they still ask me to let them catch you, even though I'm a rich person, they don't care about the money anymore, that's how much they hate you, just, just ... Just look at them, look at them, come on Rudy look at them, how could you have done that to them Rudy ... Alright look, I need you alive so people can think that I'm a tough boss, even just a little, it's that too much to ask, well this is the last time that I'll lend you my hand, if you die, my reputation will die too ... Don't ever forget my name again, Pol remember that Pol."

Rudy was getting nervous and Pol handed a card to him saying: " take this and ... And go there, they'll give you clean clothes, you look like a killer." Pol got inside the limousine and one of the men gave Rudy an umbrella, then the three men followed Pol and they drove off.

Rudy entered the Library and it was empty, there was blood everywhere, but there was nobody, Rudy was waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened, as he walked in trying to understand what he was seeing, he got distracted when he saw a computer, he ran fast to it, and logged in the computer and searched his own name, but he only found a small paragraph that said " Rudy is dangerous, if you see him call the police, if you know anything about him call the police, if you know that someone know something about him call the police, if you can't call the police and you see him wait until someone rescue you." suddenly the lights went out, and then back on, but finally something happened that scared Rudy in a deep, perhaps too deep to be described from his own point of view, he saw a cat that passed by looking at him with a white eye and the other eye of the cat was a red-eye. Rudy chased the cat, but it disappeared between the shadows of a cornner where he got the chills.

_**Four hours had passed ...**_

Gary rushed in the office with a lot of paper while Muller was facing the window drinking whiskey.

"I found it, I found it my buddy, my old friend, Hola hola amigo … This is going to be so exciting." Muller turned around and looked at Gary in panic.

"What's wrong?"

Gary stood still, facing Muller, facing ... frightening wide eyes.

"I read it Gary, I read it ... I read it all."

"And ... Were the myths true? ... Or not? Come on tell me." Muller started shaking and the sprayer of wiskey couldn't deny his feelings, it was more as a comffirmation of terror.

"He ... He is not the enemy ... This is much worst ... The person behind all this is** Scar**."

"Muller sit down man, you look like you are going to faint ... Stop shaking and tell me. Are you drunk? ... Muller ... Muller? ... Hey! Are you OK?"

"You have no idea who is Scar, and if you knew who he is you would me shaking too ... How in the world did Rudy escaped from a guy like Scar?"

" Come on ... He can't be that tough, tell me everything, HAHA come on ... you're drunk, don't drink anymore man, I'll invite you to Dos servesas mi amigo, but first I want to know it all ... Who's Scar anyways?"

" He's ... He's ... He's a city serial killer whose uncle is the boss of the worst terrorists in all the continents, and ..." he stopped to hold himself back.

"THAT'S NOT THE BAD NEWS." he added yelling back as if he had murder someone.

**_to be continued ... _**


	4. Don't let me fall asleep

**Chapter 4**

It was night-time, and the weather was cool with the mirror of negative mood. A lot of people were inside of the president house, the house that many people though that had everything, people wondering and looking at every artificial object, talking about how full of money the house was, but it didn't feel like it had everything, it all appeared to be black in many colours, the brightness was needed, the happiness wasn't near anybody, and the sadness took over it, everyone was sad but not like one individual in special, who was at the cornner were the dark part of the faded light seemed to had adsorbed every swallow of sour regret, and they were dressed in black looking at him thinking and wondering what could truly cheer him up, the exception never reach him. The president itself, he was so ... Angry, and alone. So many people wanted to talk to him, about things, about unknown facts that were never revealed, about mystery, wisdom that was under the surface. Nobody touched his back or mention a happy memory, and he only wanted his life to be over, controlling the need to be different, he was always exemplary in everything he put his mind into ... however, suddenly everyone started to talk about Rudy, about a criminal or just a normal man who decided to go around mid-naked killing people, scaring them, making his name be heard. There was a extraordinary mythology about Rudy, rumours, and unknown facts that drove the conversations to a stable topic, nothing more excited than to add an alternative reason for him to be so famous. And the anger grew ... inside of the hearts of the people who loved the man that they were about to bury.

The president could not control himself, neither be exemplary or any more wise than a mad man, before he knew it, he was screaming out loud.

" ALL OF YOU ... DON'T ... EVER ... MENTION ... HIS NAME IN MY HOUSE." yelled the president as he walked towards the coffin.

" THIS ... Is his funeral ... HAVE A LITTLE OF RESPECT." yelled even laughter. The people started to whisper to themselves. Suddenly and out of nowhere Pol appeared walking very confident as if everything was planned and taking a microphone he walked towards the coffin saying.

" The president is deeply sorry about what happened, and now that I see that many of you want to know what happened, I'll tell you so far our version, but keep in mind, that for your own safe, none of us should know too much ... To be honest, it's the way it is, we keep things confidential, and it always will be that way."

" Not now Pol, they wouldn't understand, leave that to the end." replied the president as if a confesion was about to be reveal.

"Alright ... But at least I should tell them something to keep them quit." he insisted.

" Listen people ... The president did not put the sign that says WANTED, so don't blame him, we don't have nothing to do with it." said Pol with a convincing voice. People went quit as if they knew far too well what wasn't convenient.

**_Almost midnight ..._**

All the shops in the city were closed, except for the clothing shop that Rudy entered trying to get clean clothes. The ladies knew who he was and they were as far away from him as possible, when Rudy was dressed with new clothes and shoes, he notice that one of the ladies was inpatient because she was going to get marriage the day after, that was just a normality that entretained him, suddenly all the ladies went quit when another woman entered in the room and as soom as she spoke out loud the danger called upon Rudy, it was something usual, perhaps too normal to be panic, but his experience didn't let him miss any chances, the phrase was clear, she said : " I can't get any signal from here." and that was as close as saying 'I'm here' the first time that his mind spoke for him, easy and clear, saying nothing but a ... warning. However, it would not always be at his favor.

The ladies reflected, then looked at Rudy as if he got anything to do with it.

The cash lady replied: " That's impossible, this is my store, and that has never happened here, are you sure you can't get any signal? I even paid for the internet." all the ladies took out their cell phones and searched for signal.

" I should go now, but the truth is ... that I don't even know where I'm going ... I'm so tired."

Rudy took his umbrella and sat on a chair. The women ignored him and left room section, he realized how rude they reacted, as if they didn't care a thing if he die on the spot. The silence filled the room section, the lights went out and then back on, all in one wink, and Rudy felt that it became quiet, perhaps ... too quit, everything in his mind was to fall asleep, he desperately wished to be in a bed, then he though that so far only once he felt how the lights changed.

_"The cat was not a coincidence." _ he though, thinking of any possibility of danger.

In a rush, a man entered in the room with four knifes, two in one hand, and two in the other, he only gave Rudy half a second before throwing the first two knifes straight at his face.

Rudy tried to get up, but the knifes were already in mid-air, and without thinking he pressed the bottom on the umbrella and it opened instantly allowing Rudy to have a shield, but the knifes trespassed the umbrella and almost hit his face, by the time Rudy lowered the umbrella the man was gone.

Rudy realized that the knifes that the man throw already had blood. Rudy quickly ran to the next room section where the woman were.

The room was closed and in the wood door was a sign made with knifes and blood that said:

**" You shouldn't have left the hospital." **Rudy didn't bother in open the door, the only thing that came to his mind was the time when the lights went out and back on. _"It might be a formula or a process of the killer."_ he though.

_**The time and weather were forces that brought a bad mood that night.**_

The only place in the city that started to fog was the cemetery, the same place where the man with the two knifes desperately wanted to arrived. He entered the cemetery and out of the shadows Izan came out speaking in a low voice.

" Goat ... You failed once again ... How could you?" -He was interrupted.

" Talk for yourself ... Why did you call me here?" asked Goat angrily.

" Scar told me too, but at least you should had finished the job for me, after all, you claimed to be a better killer than I'm." said Izan sarcastically.

" Look who is talking, you had guns, and he was blind at the time, and you let him escape, why did you think Scar call me the messenger? It took me two hours to put the sign that says no one escapes in the truck. "TWO HOURS" and what have you done so far? You ... shouldn't be judging, I have to fix every dirty little job that you mess up."

" Let me remind you something, I was the one who killed his parents." said Izan.

" Are you bringing that up now? Listen ... I was there, I saw everything, and now that you are showing off, let me remind you who killed his foster parents in thanksgiving, and also killed all the guests." replied Goat confident.

From the shadows, and evil voice appeared saying: "Let me remind you too who poison the entire building of his high school, in his graduation."

"Scar ... is that you? ... Come on, where are you?" asked Izan trembling his voice.

" I have no business with you Izan, go home, I'll handle Goat myself." answered Scar from the shadows.

"What are you talking about." said Goat.

" Can you at least explain yourself? Or at least show yourself." said Izan searching in the shadows.

"I'm going to end his life, it's that enough explanation to you, now go home." said Scar quietly.

" Listen if it's about Rudy I can take him down on my own."- he was interrupted.

"It's not about Rudy. Now go home and that's the last time I'll say it." said Scar angrily.

" What's he talking about Goat?" asked Izan confuse.

" He ... Gave me his most precious object" said Goat.

" Don't you dare refer to him as an object" replied Scar.

"He ... Gave me his cat, I took him with me and I killed the guests of the library and waited for Rudy to show up, I saw him a block away, that's how close to kill him I was, but the cat just went on his own and Yes, I forgot. What can you do ... At least there was not witnesses, I might as well should had killed the cat when he refused to follow me."

"Do not provoke him Goat, if you know what's good for you." replied Izan in the most serious way.

"Didn't you heard what he said? He already wants to kill me." said Goat at a high tone almost yelling.

" well ... I'm out of here." said Izan moving slowly with fear and trying to not break the silence.

" You too are a piece of shame to me now, you are fired Izan." said Scar about to laugh.

" Excuse me, I have worked for you for years."

" If you want to keep your job ... Then kill Goat." replied Scar with an evil voice.

"NO" yelled Izan furious.

" As you see, I'm not in the mood, I'll kill Goat first, and knowing that there is one witness, I'll have to end your life as well, but first I want to ask you one more thing. I told you a billion times not to kill with guns in my city, all the little jobs like Rudy are kept secrets. So ... why?... and who? ... gave you the guns, you better remember that day." yelled Scar from the shadows.

"But of course I remember, it was Goat dressed like a hooded man, who else could it be?" said Izan confident.

" It wasn't me you fool, I was late ... You are nuts." replied Goat with fear and anger.

Scar came out of the shadows and started to hit Izan from behind. Goat throw the two knifes and the knifes stabbed Scar and the blood went towards Izan.

" You are the fool. Don't you know already that his blood is poison?" yelled Izan as he struggled.

_**The time passed and now it was a bit more than midnight ...**_

The funeral was now over, all the people went home after the speech of Pol, he was alone with the president, and knowing that he wouldn't have a second chance alone with him, Pol asked the question that overwhelmed him the most.

" what happened with"- said Pol. he was interrupted.

" Don't waste your time, I won't tell you." replied the President quietly as he sat on a couch near the living room.

" I heard that you are leaving tomorrow, I would like to know what happened, that's all, I mean ... Just, listen I really want to know what happened with Rudy and your nephew, I won't tell anybody, I promised." said Pol trying to uncover the truth.

" He's in this city ... You know that I don't live here, and I can't stay here. Why did he chose this city? he was so far away from me. Two men with mental wildness, no that I consider my nephew an schizophrenic though. Now there's only one of them, the one that ... Tomorrow when I leave this city, I'll leave behind this issue, this anger, and move on, I just don't want to talk about either of them." said the President as he looked back at pol.

" were you talking about Rudy or your nephew?" asked Pol in a confused manner.

" OK Pol, I'll tell you, it won't make a difference anymore, the only reason that I have to keep this a secret, if I make the mistake of telling someone, it's this feeling that I want to get out, and because I don't think that I'll be able to sleep today anyways." said the President gleaming his eyes.

" Do this has to do with the killers in the city?" asked Pol curious.

" You mean the terrorists." replied the President.

"I though that you paid the millions." said Pol.

"I did" replied the President.

" So ... What happened?" asked Pol with more curiosity.

" To me there's three kinds of terrorists ... The soldiers, the undercover spies terrorists, and the chemical change biotechnology terrorists." said the President.

"We found your nephew handcuffed with chains in the forest, we also found the gun that killed him, and it had finger prints of Rudy, but I can't assume what happened, I was hopping that you could tell me."said Pol expecting answers.

" Twenty years ago my brother decided to become a scientist, and I wanted to become a president. My brother's best friend Louis share everything with him, ideas, job contracts, goals, and they did everything together, then they started to be jealous of each other. Louis wanted his nephew to become a scientist, and so he did it, everything became a competition, my brother was so jealous that he forced my nephew to become a scientist as well, I refused to let my nephew become something that he didn't enjoy. So ...

When I became important in the politics, I closed the company in order to stop my brother and Louis, they both hated me back then, I think Louis hated me more, but he took it too seriously. But now I realized that later Louis became more than a biotechnology terrorist who makes booms, and destruction, can you believe that? ... I didn't bother back then, but his nephew still wanted to be scientist, except that nobody trusted him, who would trust the scientist nephew of a terrorist, he was fired from many jobs for that ...

He was ... Judged base on his uncles past, nobody wanted to work with him. In a tragedy poison explosion in the lab, everyone hurried to save each other, everybody escape, except Louis's nephew, but nobody cared, nobody even mentioned his name ... The day of the funeral nobody showed up, I know that because I went ...

But he ... survived, for a strange reason he felt better than ever, and down part is that he became a serial killer that uses poison to kill his victims, even the poison of his body and blood, and kill after kill, he developed an evil desperate need for revenge, later on the amounts of victims were higher and higher, I did everything and I mean everything in my power to stop him back then.

There was a time when he poisoned a population of hundreds of people in one explosion of poison, a poison that keeps people alive, and all those people went missing, nobody has ever found one of his victims, people that may or may not be alive, and if they are, they'll probably be handcoffed in a basement, that's the scary part, I wonder where he hide all those bodies. He became so ... Evil, so evil that he wanted his name on his victims skin, victims that were almost found but nothing less than blood was left. He became known as** Scar**." The President trying to answer his questions looked at him and smiled with frustration.

" So you mean that Scar kidnapped your nephew in order to attract the attention of his uncle." said Pol with more curiosity.

" He hates his uncle for putting him on that situation, he wants to see him death, but what's more, he is pretending to follow the terrorists in order to have the chance to kill him ... I just know that Scar kidnapped Rudy and my nephew three years ago, following the orders of his uncle, just for the fact that Scar was his nephew, the spies killers followed him too.

Scar became one of the leader of the terrorists spies. They asked for 50.000.000 the first year, and I paid, then they asked for another 50.000.000 last year, and I paid the amount as well, and this early year they asked for 80.000.000 dollars. I tried to rescue them so many times, but they have so many soldiers, enough to pull up a war.

I can't even imagined what kind of environment they were. I was so close to rescue them. Why did Rudy tried to escape? Why did he kill my nephew? Now that my nephew is dead and Rudy in the city, they'll not waste time, they'll go after him as much as we do." answered the President.

" I really want to know why Rudy was kidnapped?" asked Pol overwhelmed.

" I don't know ... There's only myths ... Only myths"

" What myths?" asked Pol trying to picture a rough idea to go alone with.

" People that believe that Rudy has the antidote of the remained victims alive by the poison." replied the President as he swallowed saliva.

_**The new day has raised** _and the sun light hit the windows of the tallest buildings in the city. A man entered inside of a building, he used the stairs instead of the elevator, and quietly entered at the last floor of the building, then he took a deep breath and replied: "What's wrong Gary, stop overreacting, what was so confidential that you wanted to tell me?"

" It's not me boss.G, it's Muller, he couldn't sleep last night, he didn't leave the office." said Gary nervously.

"Well ... I guess he and the President had something in common yesterday." said Boss.G gasping for air as he tried to control his fatigue.

" The President? ... What happened?" asked Gary.

" I was invated to a ... ! never mind, I wish I could tell you the details, but lets just focus on this right now. So ... Why Muller didn't leave the office?" asked Boss.G as he stood straight ignoring the sweat that was running down his face.

"He couldn't sleep after he ... after he-"

"After what?" asked Boss.G for the second time.

" He doesn't want to tell me, he said he would only tell you."

" Muller ... Muller, Gary where's Muller?"

"He's behind the couch, he's really drunk." said Gary pointing at Muller who started to cough.

"Muller what's wrong? Why are you wasting my time?" replied Boss.G realizing that Muller was in the ground surrounded by bottles of whiskey.

" Boss.G, we need to visit Hudson, and we need your help to do that." said Muller shaking and smiling like a drunk old man.

" What? ... What are you talking about? ... Don't you know that-" he was interrupted.

" Muller ... are you sure of what you are saying? Boss.G, may be the alcohol is affecting his nerves." said Gary without taking his eyes off Muller.

" I usually say be quiet Gary, but not today. How long is Muller over drinking?"

" It was only yesterday that he started to act weird. It's all my fault." stated Gary nervously as he closed the windows.

" I have seen that expression before, it must be ... You too are in trouble, one of you know something related to Rudy Smithson, if I'm not wrong, it's part of bloody and cold assassins, am I wrong Muller?"replied Boss.G super irritated.

"It's true, I shouldn't have listened to Gary."

Gary didn't felt betrayed, in fact, he too believed it was his fault.

"But of course is true, I wasn't born yesterday, I have a lot of experience. So ... Why you too are interesting a dark skin color man who is in the worst prison of this province?"

" He has information that could help us get to Rudy, if we are lucky he might help us prove that Rudy's innocent."said Muller trying to not show how drunk he was.

"impossible ... You have drunk too much." shouted Boss.G staring at Gary with dissapointment.

" Boss.G didn't you said the other day that you wanted an ascent. Well sometimes you have to risk a little to be hero of the station." said Gary regaining his confidence and trying to aiming for a second chance of trust.

"Gary is right Boss.G, if you help us I'll tell you everything that was in the files." said Muller confident lifting a bottle of drink.

" you read the files? Well that explains everything, give me the files." said Boss.G angrily.

"I destroyed the files, I'm sorry Boss.G, So if you want to know what was in it, you would have to put us in a room with Hudson first."said Muller smiling.

"Huh ... Let me think about it ... OK, but we can't take him out of the prison, we would have to go inside the prison, which means that I would only risk myself if you tell me what was in the _FILES FIRST_."

_**The silence remained and the time been passed.**_

Rudy found himself in the park, the only place in the city where he though he could find peace.

"I wish I could have some sleep, the city slept all night and I was the only one awake looking up at the sky, I wish I could close my eyes without having fear of someone coming to me and end my life, without knowing if I would wake up again." He whispered to himself as he was searching for a bench.

Suddenly he saw the most appealing thing in the park, he saw a gargoyle statue, and a hooded man was on top of it making a position of a statue as well, the color of his clothes matched the color of the statue, Rudy ignored the man until he realized that people pass by dropping money on a hat that was below the gargoyle, as if he was a beggar, but Rudy was in shock when he realized that beside the hat was a pile of pants, the same pants that the beggar sold him the day before, Rudy got curious because he knew that the hat belonged to the beggar as well.

Rudy decided to approach to the gargoyle, as he was walking towards it, a woman got out of a public telephone that was located three feet away from the gargoyle, she passed and dropped money on the hat and whispered to the hooded man saying: "those are nice braces." the hooded man smiled and the lady walked away. Rudy got closed to the statue and analyzed the man, the man had a huge sun glasses and he had braces.

"Excuse me, I don't want to bother, but I wanted to ask you something about the owner of those pants, Can I talk to you? I won't take your time ... Look I know that those pants don't belong to you ... It's just that I want to find the man who sold them to me that's all." Rudy was waiting for the hooded man to answer, but he didn't.

Rudy stood there and talked to the hooded man for minutes trying to make him talk, to say a word, to do a movement, to do anything ... but he didn't. The hooded man stood there like a statue, without reacting, without moving, without speaking. Rudy got tired of trying to have a conversation with him, he stopped trying to convince him. Rudy finally said the last phrase to the hooded man before walking away.

" LOOK, if you don't want to leave your gargoyle now, that's fine to me. But I'll be sitting on that bench thither, until you are done here, then we would have a talk, does that sounds good to you?" the hooded man didn't answer.

Rudy walked towards the bench that was facing the gargoyle, he sat there and waited, he waited and waited and waited until he felt that he was falling asleep.

"No! no now, I can't fall asleep now, this is so ... So ... hard, keeping myself awake, when was the last time that I slept? This isn't even a bed, it's a bench,_ "Why?"_ ... Why now? Somebody help me please, I don't want to fall asleep anymore, _"Please"_ just ... Just keep me awake please. Why do people want me death now? somebody, any one ... Any one ... Please ... Any." -He looked at the hooded man with strained eyes and slowly closed his eyes and fall asleep.

**_To Be Continued ... _**


	5. Files Part 1

**Chapter 5 : The past of Rudy**

_**Ten years earlier ...**_

The room was very lightened, with a warm sensation of peace and noise at the same time, part of it filled the little empty space, the windows were opened. between the two windows was a new calendar an in front of it was an enormous desk with a comfy chair, beside the desk was a pile of paper work and much more on top of it. In the dead space was a smell of sweet roses, but for Mr. Smithson it felt like the smell of barbeku, the door was wide open, but for him it was a fan of fresh air. He could not resist anymore the pressure even though he knew that the Doctor was staring at him. Finally he broke the first rule ``Not to smoke.``

``Mr. Smithson do you know why you are here?"

"Because my son got into a fight at school?" the Doctor took out his glasses and cleaned them.

"Not exactly ... however, I might as well tell you the reason myself. Mr. Smithson, your son is at a different learning development, he opened his eyes wide as if he was about to receive harm from someone making a show and freaking everyone out, the principal of the school call me personately because your son, seems to have lost aweareness of** reality**, he invented stories that never happened and get students in trouble by spreading false rumors, at first I though he was doing it on porpuse, and so did the principal ... however, he doesn't react to it as the trouble-maker but more as the victim, he sleeps in the middle of a lesson and wakes up screaming, that's not something that can esaily be forgotten, the students are afraid of him because he's afraid of things he shouldn't and then later he's all fire up and brave, he doesn't seem to laugh when everybody does, he doesn't seem to cry or say a word when he gets in trouble, he forgets what he's being repetedly taugh for moths and deny to know it, and more importantly, I have come to the conclusion that your son, doesn't have a stable** personality**, or I should say** identity**, perhaps I should tell you this right now, the principal personately asked me to test the boy, I asked one of the teachers to make the boy do the exam that I personaly created to test his skills, and the results where beyon my expectation ... To me, your son will grow to become one of two things, and I'm afraid it can't be stopped, he could become ... The savior of his generation, or the destroyer of it. His skills are dangerous, but it depends to whom he's being loyal too, if he happened to be my own son, I-"

"But he's not your son, and I know him well, I know what I have alright, this is nothing new to me-"

"Ok, well ... his name ... yeah mmm Rudy! is that his name?"

"mm yes!"

"Mr. Smithson let me tell you this straight ... your son ... is not normal at all, this is the first time in my carreer that I've being able to find and deal with someone like Rudy ... The blood test that I happened to get my hands on, is type AB- ... also he's left hand, and has dilated eyes most of the time, I can even say that dilated eyes is his stable form, do you undertand what I'm trying to tell you, I'll like to run an example of brain test if you don't mind."

"You are telling me that my son is sick, I already know that too."

"!No at all, this time is different than a disease, this time, I believe your son'll stay in his own world if he doesn't get terapy soon, if my presage is true, then your son may be, am not quite sure, but ... he could be a** schizophrenic**, it's rare in this case, but until I do a brain test, I can't say for sure."

"Ok, so what should I do about it, is not like there's a medicine for something like this? and I skipped school a lot so I don't know what schizophrenic means either."

"Actually there is ... however, is super difficult to find that kind of medicine. And if you don't know what schizophrenia means I'll give a little detail ... schizophrenia is a severe, chronic, and generally disabling brain and behavior disorder. It is most accurately described as a psychosis - a type of illness that causes severe mental disturbances that disrupt normal thoughts, speech, and behavior. Schizophrenia is believed to be caused by a combination of genetic and environmental factors ... However in the case of Rudy, he's totally different than what I expected from a schizophrenic, his components in reality are fascinating. What I'm trying to advice you is, that this case can turn out very spensive with the treatment and medicine, the insurance and health care won't cover the cost, and I've been told that you come from a poor background with no education and low income."

"Yes that's true, right now I work as a cleaner of toilers but I'll do anything for my son, my wife works too, so that should make things a little easier, I will even change my job if I have too, Rudy's been sick the whole week and doesn't want to go school either, if money is the issue, then I will take full responsibility."

"I wish you good luck, don't forget that the sooner the better." got up, shaked hands, and then left.

_**Two hours later ... at home.**_

Mr. Smithson enter walking coughing and trying to take off his coat.

"Hey ! Elia, where's your mother?" he leaned forwards with a pale face trying to reach the couch.

"She's not here, she left without saying anything." Elia sat on the couch without making eye contact with her father.

"And what about Rudy, is he still in bed?"

"Don't even bother ... he should pass away already, he has spent half of his life sick in bed."

"Hey! don't say that about your brother, you are going to wash the dishes until you learn manners understood."

"Who cares? ... I'm almost fifteen in a month, by then I hope to stop babysitting alright."

"You will regret that, believe me ... when you get in trouble or need ... someday, Rudy will be the one who will save you, not me or your mother, we'll be old by then, having your brother taking care of your back is essential, you too have to stick together, even if you don't like each other, someday Rudy'll pay you back all the favors, in a even greater way, with love and affection I know that for sure, he has a big heart."

"Whatever ... Who would believe that? Don't try to fool me." replied Elia as she got up and walked away.

Mr. Smothson walked upstairs, as he got to the point where he was able to knock on the room of Rudy, he realized that Rudy wasn't in his room, he was at the other end of the small hall way, it appeared to be that he cross from his room to the bathroom.

"Rudy? are you there ... I want to talk to you after you get out of there." suddenly the door was opened as Rudy looked at him closing the distance of personal space.

"Don't get so close, do you want to kiss me or something? stop entering the personal space when talking, and also that's scary look too." Rudy slowly raised his left hand as he closed the palm of the hand only showing one finger and pointing at him.

"Who are you?" asked Rudy with the expression of a maniac.

"!? I'm your father ..."

"OH, right I forgot, well ... if you are really my father, then why are you so close to my face? Do you want to kiss me or something?" said Rudy pushing away the forehead of his father with the finger.

"You should go to bed, you are still sick." glazed his nose forwads.

"I feel fine now."

"No you don't, get back to bed."

"Alright ..." Rudy crawled on his knees like a baby and then went to his room.

"Wait Rudy, there's something else I want to ask you." Mr. Smithson went inside Rudy's room realizing that he was already in his bed.

"What is it dad?"

"Why were you fighting that boy for?"

"!OH, you mean ... well, how can I put it, those kids at school were making fun of me, but then a new kid came to our class, the class started to bully him instead of me, but then ... he acted brutal, I usually do nothing, unlike him, things turn out to be scary, the teachers blamed me for the woonds of those bullies, and soon I realized why they blamed me, those woonds ... showed the type of attack and feelings of a scary cat, that's how I feel when I can't take it anymore and defend myself, he's ... just like me. What was the name he shouted when we were fighting? ... mmmm AH schizoph ... something like that, he said that I was almost like his twin and that we were going to die as soon as-."

"Are you saying someone else is acting like you at school? How can I be sure that you are not lying to me? and that this kid is as mental sick as you? this is nonsense just forget it, is hopeless talking to you, I'll call the school tomorrow and clear things up ..." Mr. Smithson turned and started to walk away.

"schizophrenic huh ... how can I believe that, huh I'm hopeless too." Rudy closed his eyes but was still able to hear his father murmured as he walk downstairs.

"Well ... I wouldn't dare to joke about that, he's physical sick too, he was using wires the last time I saw him. Besides ... He was transfer to another school because he went to far against bullies and ended up ... killing a boy in a fight. He looks **scary** compared to me though, and I though I was scary. How small can this world be?"

**_To be continued ..._**


	6. Hudson awaits

**Chapter 6: Different Paths**

**T**he office was quiet, for quite a while. It happened to be suspiciously that three detectives refuse to go to lunch after the time was clearly passed twelve. The itemising of the uncover true that was shallowly shown throughout the imagination of a new perspective against a considered criminal. It was, with not doubt, the moment they were waiting for.

Mulller broke the silent after reading at loud a quarter of the first file.

"So ... Boss.G what do you think about it? ... I know I said I destroyed the files, but I just wanted to have you on my side, I hide them when you walk in, I was drunk, I didn't know if trusting you was a good idea, but we have spent the whole day trying to get over this binge you know, boss I'm telling you and revealing this to you because we trust you, well getting back to the details.

It seems pretty obvious to me that Rudy met another schizophrenic, but is very rare though, for him to find someone with the same traits but opposite personalities. I think we should investigate with more depth about this, I mean, we should at least take our time in this, all this information would be destroy sooner or later, and if we can take out the best to our advantages I'll like to think that this is that moment."

Gary was making the expression of confusion as he suddenly yawned putting his hand on his mouth blocking his need for a rest.

Boss.G approached to Gary.

"Listen Gary ... Muller and I made a deal, he was going to tell me what was in the files and I was going to take him to Hudson ... However, after hearing this much I've come to realized that ... we're the ones in danger, I'm not so sure about Rudy. And another thing ... I made that deal with Muller, not with you, and since I don't trust clumsy detectives like you, I've decided to give another important task-"

"But Boss, I was the one who started this investigation, you can't leave me out when the action is about to start. Please don't do this to me, I have proven myself before haven't I? Rudy is innocent and he needs me-"

"That's enough, I can't take any more risks than the ones I already have. Listen carefully Gary, I won't say it twice." Boss.G took out a gun and handed it to Gary.

For a moment, Gary looked at the gun in panic, then carefully lifted it and looked back at Boss.G confused trying to figure why he handed a gun to him.

"Gary, you are given the most important task in this secret investigation to prove the innocence of Rudy, you are to report back once you are there alone. Gary ... you are going to a crime scene by yourself, it's hard for me to say this, but one of us have to go, it's located inside the public library, I believe it was an assassin commanded by Scar, we can't take this as a joke, if anything were to happen to you, I'll feel guilty and responsible for it. But as you said earlier, you have proven yourself as a detective. so I'll start by telling you the details-" Gary approached as Boss.G whispered the details leaving out Muller of the conversation.

Muller got worry and tried to interfere in the conversation to identify if it was worth it, or just too dangerous.

"!Wait, Boss.G are you really considering Gary to go to a crime scene by himself? May be is not a good idea."

"Muller, I'm the boss here, don't misjudged my decisions, I know what I'm doing ok."

Gary swallowed saliva as he though of going into a crime scene.

"Al-right, lets go Muller, the road is long." Muller and Boss.G were about to exit as Muller looked back at Gary who was pale.

"Good luck ... Gary." said Muller as he exited containing the respiration.

_**Time passed, It was almost dark then ...**_

Rudy woke up finding himself in a bench, nobody was in the park ... except the **hooded man** that was on top of the gargoyle, Rudy couldn't believe that the hooded man had spent the whole day playing the role of a statue, it was scary, it was terrifying and dark, the sound of a firefly and a owl struck in the memories of Rudy. It became almost unstoppable, the fear was in the atmosphere, the night was rising the the smell of blood.

_"What was that?"_ Rudy though, as the sound of the public phone located three feet away from the hooded man started ringing, it was obvious that nobody was in the park except the two of them. He didn't know if the hooded man provoke the call, or if he planed to call him at the moment he woke up.

Sitting on a bench at night, after sleeping the whole day, just waking up to find himself hungry and a super annoying mysterious call from a public phone, right next to a gargoyle where a hooded man is pretending to be a statue. It didn't flow at all, perhaps the best possible choice was to run away and ignore the call, any normal person would have done so ... however, Rudy Smithson was a schizophrenic who had lost his memory after a truck crashed on him, provoked by spies terrorists. That was a good way to look at it.

It happened to be that way, a schizophrenic who didn't know he was schizophrenic, a totally lunatic staring another lunatic, which of the two is normal, which of the two is going to answer the call, it may be real, or it may all be just an illusion of one of Rudy's psychopathy made up stories, after all, defining his reality and the truth was a mystery, but at the same time, a scary undefined need for survival, he didn't know if he was living a nightmare inside a nightmare, he saw what it seems unreal, who would have the power to call a public phone? and at the same time it just continuously kept ringing, the sound of the telephone didn't stop, who'll bother to call at this time of the day? it became louder as the hooded man stared at him, no body except the two of them, it had to be a call sender to one of the two, but ... who?.

The awkwardness shaped the surface of the tense, distorted mood that tilted the soundtracks of nature.

_"Al-right then ..."_ Rudy made up his mind as he slowly approached closely to the public phone.

One by one, the steps were every-time slower, in his determined mind, he wanted to figure what was going to happen next, but ... the scary part was known, the hooded man didn't move an inch, but Rudy didn't take his eyes off him.

He was right there and then, the moment that he felt that experience was going to be gathered out of the tense dagger that seem to flip in all directions.

Rudy picked up the phone as his neck was still tilting aside staring at the hooded man waiting to see his move, he had come too far to let go of the chance, he slowly place the phone in his ear and took a deep breath.

"Hello ... who is this?" the response was quietly but direct.

" ! ... "

The silence was like an out-crying stab, straight at his pounding heart.

"Hello, who is this? this is not funny you know." The silence remained ... Rudy couldn't resist the pressure and the need to tilt his neck and watch the hooded man again.

His hand began trembling, the silence wasn't giving him the surprise that he expected, he finally made up his mind and tilt his neck to see the hooded man. He ... wasn't on top of the gargoyle any-more, he was gone.

_"! It was a call for the guy in the gargoyle after all !"_ Rudy though as he felt hands stroking his neck.

Rudy was trying to free himself as the hooded man was going for a fight. The struggle was in favour of the strongest.

It happened to be an equal match as Rudy free himself and ran for his life searching a way out of the dark.

Rudy kept running until he decided to stop in a parking lot and look back to make sure he missed him.  
something was odd, may be his mind was playing tricks on him since he's an schizophrenic, but the sound that suddenly raised kept approaching, the sound of a truck. Perhaps ... a car? He wasn't sure.

"! Can it be? no ... It can't be." he was wondering what was the sound, if it was a truck? or an illusion? but the sound told him that danger was on the way. The childish sound of an ice-cream truck approached out of the mist. If for some reason he remember his identity, he would probably curse himself for being born as a schizophrenic.

Was it real what happened back there in the hospital? or was it just an illusion, the fact that he's being chase by terrorists puts a lot of pressure in his reality, and so ... he just happened to believe everything, even if it's just an illusion, or the cruel** reality**.

From there on ... it was the same thing to him, it didn't matter any-more, he was born like that, he was gonna live like that.

The sound slowly approached as the lights surrendered the mist. the ice-cream truck was too close for it to be ignored.

"Come to me, I don't have a reason to live any-more." said Rudy crying out loud feeling pity for himself as the ice-cream parked in front of him, and before he knew it, he was ambush by terrorists black-ups and thrown inside the ice-cream truck who left as soon as Rudy struggle to survive.

**_Moments later ... at the Library._**

" what in the world happened here?" said Garyto himself as he walk with a camera and gloves taking pictures of the blood that was spread in the walls.

"What was that? ... the unknown sound freaked him out.

"I'm gonna pee my pants if I spent another hour in this junk." He moved to the side and looked for a lantern with an open mouth and super wide eyes targeting every possible spot if an ambush.

"Gezz! I better hurry."

A cat passed aside as he looked at it carefully.

_"What the?" _he though as he pointed with the lantern realizing that the cat's eyes were cat stopped moving as Gary carefully approached, as he grabbed the cat who put preassure and resisted he saw a ... shadow of a man who appeared to be behind him.

"Put ... him ... down." Gary stopped breathing for a moment as he slowly turn to see the man without winking.

"And you are!" said Gary hoping to heard a relief response.

"I'm Scar ... The one who's gonna vanish your body into the ... **darkness**." replied Scar as he took a momentum towards Gary who let go of the cat and received the full impact feeling proud of not having the need to run away as a coward, he was able to put a smile on his face and swallow saliva contracting his fear before the impact wiped his consciousness, falling down so slow and clumsy.

**_To be continued ..._**


	7. Files Part 2

Files Part 2

The mop was drying the warm water of floor seven, floor eight was dragging the buzzing of a small earthquake, an earthquake that was more likely to be the fall of a extremely heavy mass, followed by a couple moments that maintained back the impact, it remained for not too long, the tubes of the ceiling trembled reaffirming, it was what Mr. Smithson saw once he looked up freak out of a sudden silent before the next heavy fall of mass with extra impact. The mop, the warm water in the floor, and the answer that he waited, water falling from the tubes, tubes that trembled dripping warm water, and a tremendous heavy sound of the next floor as if it was a big hammer with a wooden grip making the full attack against a hard rock, it must have been a mad man, the sound was far more descriptive within the next try as if the previous one grew pitiful seeds of anger added to the desire of more strength and power, the eye movement of Mr. Smithson kept him unwinking as his eyes stood still, contemplating the tubes of the ceiling that seem to never stop trembling.

The mop was too wet, the bucket was located a few feet away, but the shock hold him back … the alarm, it all went far too sudden, the alarm competing against the earthquake of the next floor, something was about to happen, or perhaps it already had, and he knew it, Mr. Smithson decided to dry it as soon as possible, so he took the mop and walked fast trying to avoid the water of the mop to drip any further.

"Attention all units, we have an intruder in floor eight, you should had left the building as soon as the warning alarm started, right now is not possible, the enemy has now total control of the panel of security, if you haven't evacuated the building yet, then you are being watch at this very moment, and if you are being watch we do not recommend to do anything that can be a threat against the enemy, please keep doing what you are doing until the enemy gets caught."

A pause.

The mop was dried, the squeeze sound of the water in the bucket comforted what fear could not take over. If Mr. Smithson's whistle hadn't match the sound of the trembled tubes of the ceiling, then he might have become a mad man himself.

Once again, he went back to the puddle of water where he, with a very relaxed movement, dried the water, it was almost clean, but it wasn't, there was something that he never allowed himself, ever. And that particular part was part of his personality; he could not dare to walk away from a smudge of any kind.

Mr. Smithson bent and taking out his best silk cloth he rubbed the small smudge.

"One and two, up and down, left to right, a small circle, a big circle, and that's how you rubbed a trouble some." He coughed.

Liquid from what now seemed to be rotten wood fall in his head and went down his forehead as the enormous sound in the next floor stopped, but the moment he realized that it was blood what went down his forehead he though he was doom, but it wasn't his blood, it only firmed his determination in his own reasoning.

Something unusual never appeared to bother Mr. Smithson, that's why when he saw drops of blood falling into his smudge he didn't question himself, neither looked up because he already knew where it all came from, but the blood kept falling and falling, it soon became a puddle of blood falling from a rotten wood above his head, it not longer was water from tubes, now it was the real deal.

"I'm not mean to anyone, there's not reason for me to be in danger."

The piece of cloth was too went, but this time as he stood up and went towards his bucket not trying to walk too fast but at the same time trying to prevent the blood from dripping he realized that the alarm stopped at some point in between he struggling with the blood.

The silent was there as he dried the piece of cloth in the bucket of water that soon contaminated all as he saw his reflection in the water vanished in blood, making it all red.

The blood started to fall again in the same spot a few feet away the bucket.

"I'm too old for this job."

By the time he dried the blood for the second time the lights told him to be afraid.

"Hello, someone … anyone."

The job was done; there was nothing else to do rather than putting the bucket and the mop away. The silent became hesitation of a survival threatening. The territory was rather loneliness between the halls.

He decided to walk and find people but he only saw himself as the fool trapped in the seven floors alone. No one was there, neither in the other six floors as he went down carrying the mop as a weapon if necessary, only to realized that the main entrance was secured, there was only one way out and that was … to approach the eight floor and above where danger awaits.

Eight floor.

"Hello, please if anyone out there-"

"Who's there?"

"! Me of course."

"I don't know where you are."

"I think you do, I can hear your voice from here, why don't you just come in."

"But … What if –"

"JUST come, I'm bleeding to death, what are you afraid of?"

"!? … "

"What's that, you are too chicken to save a man you can't even enter the room."

"Let me just go I'll bring help."

"HAHA, don't make me laugh, we both know where we are, we are lock inside the building aren't we –" (coughing)

"I think I could enter the medical room just wait here while I-"

"Don't you dare leave me here, you hear me."

Mr. Smithson was steady for a moment, wondering why he was still alive, all the hallways of floor eight were dripping blood from the walls as if some occasion people were smashed into the ground or wall, or perhaps just simply death bodies carried around, he did not know much of it, and he certainly didn't want to know, but as he stood there, in the middle of hall way waiting for his own death, a man seemed to had survive the terrifying amusement of a massacred of a serial killer, or perhaps multiply individuals, and for him, doing what a normal person would do in their panic for freedom just wasn't suited in this agenda. One by one, the lights of the hallways seemed to fade out from the other end, leaving only the trace of a fatal catastrophe, knowing that when the light that rested upon him finally fade out, that would be the clue just like doing a count down from five, and death awaits at zero, much rather difficult to believe when Mr. Smithson though for a moment if it would make any difference to wait for the final light to fill the darkness or to risk and enter the room ahead of him where a man calls him, and so as the mid-last shadow of the light near him faded, he couldn't take it and just entered the room.

"So you've come."

"There's huh well I can't go anywhere to be honest, I think I'm being watch."

"You think, well I'm telling you, look at me, you are being watch."

The man was a bit far away from his desk holding his badly injure, it almost seemed to be that he was shot multiple times when he was at his desk because paper on top of it was washed in pure blood, leaving a total mess from the chair to the carpet, may be the man jump to the ground and pretended to be death in the killing shot.

"Are you a doctor?"

(Coughing)

"Does it even matter, of course I am a doctor, but look a you holding a mop, are you a doctor?"

"No, I'm … the cleaner."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough) HAHAHA (cough again) HEHE. Then how am I suppose to cure myself without any medicine, I guess I'm going to die before I let the cleaner toy with my life."

"I never though that accepting a job from the army as a cleaner would be this dangerous even for the cleaner old man."

"You are a funny one, why did you came to here there's plenty of jobs in the city, coming here is only to risk your life at your on cost for your own personal reasons."

"An old man, that's who I am, my kid is schizophrenic and I'm sorry, I'm totally broke, can't pay the bills, my wife is doing better than me which is nostalgic, I couldn't register in the army because I'm already too old to do much of that, but I was reconsider for the cleaner job since that's all I can do well from the past seven years, nothing to be proud of, nothing to put in a fresh resume, it would only add more fire in my misery, making the matter of my age worth a penny, the youth is taking over the jobs, even for the cleaner guy, I can't believe I had competency in this job, and now look at me, in the middle of a mess. How shameful of me, no one should feel pity for me."

"I'm a doctor, yes that sounds like a have power, but I wouldn't be bleeding if I were not. What's your name?"

"Banner Smithson."

"Listen, I know I'm going to die soon, I don't know what you are planning to do once to are on your own, but tell me, at least you know what he do here, don't you?"

"No, I don't, I'm just the cleaner, nothing more, nothing less, and it's not at big deal."

"But you must know something, what does it look like we do here, take a guess, and if you guess wrong, then guess again."

"I don't know, a lab may be, it's very confidential and I see flags and symbols of the government everywhere, so I can't say it is, but is just, I don't know I'm just guessing

Here I never say anything about it to anyone, I don't really care, I'm here do my job, as putrefying as it seem to be, I'll do just that, my job. Well now that I think of it, there's plenty of blood around here, so I think failed even in this decent job that once I though was easy enough for an old man like me."

"So that's why they kept you alive, they know you, they were watching you from the beginning, they just didn't make a big deal about, in fact, they kept alive because they want someone to clean their mess, once you do that, you are out just the rest of us, forgive me, I'm too slow to see it coming, and even now I can't really tell you what we do here, you might not be a good old man after."

"Do not worry my friend, I don't want to have a ticket to my grave, so there's no rush, you don't have to tell me anything."

(Coughing)

"Are you really planning on cleaning the blood."

"Yes, there's nothing more to it. Unless you have the keys of the outside."

"I don't (cough) But … I'm happy I met you."

A pause.

The moment of silent told Mr. Smithson that there was a clock in the room by the sound of the clicking of every second, slowing him down, wondering, thinking about whether or not it was possible to find a common reason for what he was seeing, a man dying under his nose, nothing else to do, nothing more to add, suffer and suffocation took over his sleepy eyes, just if … words could demand a better comfort but the atmosphere never changed, the mood was shaped by the silent, by the time Mr. Smithson walked out something hold him back in the door, perhaps it was a whisper, a whisper of a man he though was already death, the whisper, the same sentence. What could had been so drastically important for a man to fight for his life and throw away his last words only making a whisper that wasn't loud enough, fighting for the same sentence, a useless one, just a warning, yes it was a warning. Mr. Smithson went back and bent, then pull his weight forward and listened to it for the last time.

"You are the cleaner, use it to your advantage and … take this, save the world from harm."

And he died. Holding a piece of fragment, it contained blood in it, very small, the size of an eraser, Mr. Smithson felt a new kind of danger attacking his cardio, he walked out of the room holding the ridiculous mop in his hand trying to not be too suspicious as he scrub the blood, by the time the panic reach him, he though twice of running away, he wasn't alone once he realized what he saw, the painter man was looking at him through the window, the man was frozen, wondering why the cleaner old man was the only who survive, and then it all became clear, the were nothing to the company government whatever it was, they were just pawns no big deal, they were the last ones because they were no one.

"Hi …" said Mr. Smithson. The man smiled, then waved his hand, for a moment, Mr. Smithson though that he didn't have a clue about the missing bodies and the front door lock, but then as he saw the man pretending to paint again it all became clear, he did knew, he was frightening but he knew how to controlled himself, perhaps we was waiting for the right moment to escape from the ladder or whatever he was stepping on from the outside of the eight floor, it was also the only escape plan that Mr. Smithson saw logic too, as he tried to force himself out of the window where the painter grabbed him the alarm suddenly begun. Quickly the painter let go of the sustainer as they suddenly went down two floors and six more to go, someone was approaching, they were not going to make it in time if they both got caught which it seemed to be because the sound of someone getting closer was perhaps too accurate, as if everything was calculated and well predicted, the painter seemed to be a nice guy, Mr. Smithson gave him the special fragment and the man hide it in the bucket of paint as it submerge inside the white paint. Mr. Smithson went inside the building entrusting all his hopes in the painter man, who quickly went down floor by floor while Mr. Smithson distracted the danger that followed them, but the silent took off his mask of determination, he was being watched once again, however, this time, someone was and must have being, very close, enough to tell by the breathing, he was going to be attack, whatever it was, it also kill many many other people, the time was running out, it was now o never, he must deal with the killer before the painter gets to the ground, the lights changed, yes he was ready, even though he's old man he can do it, is not too late, he must do so, he has family, a hard worker wife, a grown up girl, and a schizophrenic boy, is not too late.

"So what are you standing there for? Are you going to do a little dance for me?" said a man from behind; At last, Mr. Smithson wished to have a ridiculous mop in his hand so he could break it in the head of this fool. As the turned back to face him, he saw a skinny man, about mid-age, drown in blood carrying a dead body from the right foot, using his left hand dragging it across the entire hallway making a line of blood from where he enter which was the stair case, no making a big deal an all natural. The old man stood there, facing him, feeling nothing else but fear, the body the man was dragging was the painter, he never made it to the ground, he was never the main target, from the beginning he was meant to be the last one, label from the people who matter the most to the cleaner of bathrooms, an old man, a no one, a hopeless man, no body besides his family would ever care, he would never appeared in the news paper as the cleaner who died in a tragedy, no one would ever care. The fragment must had fall to the ground as the painter might had throw the bucket of paint, then he did it because he believe it was important, but doing so he distracted himself from combat and die.

"Who are you?"

A pause.

A smile coming from his check, then he calmly looked at him from top to bottom, and fresh wink.

"I'm Scar."

"What do you want from me?"

"The antidote of my poison."

"I don't have it."

"Don't lie to me or I'll kill you."

"It's true, I don't."

"I heard everything, the doctor is a foolish, I waited for him to die and he did well, don't you think so Banner Smithson, I saw everything, I'll let you go on with your miserable life, I opened the front door for you, however, you better give me back my antidote once I pay you a visited this week."

"You mean I can … just leave."

Scar smiled, then he let go of the foot of the painter and raised his hand pointing at the door, Mr. Smithson took the chance and quickly walked towards the exit with fast paste, trying to not look back.

"However, if you don't have my antidote once I visit you, then I'll just kill your family, don't I don't mine if you call the police, they would not take you lightly with this."

Mr. Smithson ran down the staircase, he wasn't relief, it was more like a new challenge, he saw the patterns and a bran new list of possible death people he could no dare to lose, what he heard in that moment, was the laugh of an evil person possessive by the thirst of blood.

_To be continued ... _


End file.
